


Let Me Be What You Need

by feveredpitch



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feveredpitch/pseuds/feveredpitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a need that Bones is more than willing to fulfill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be What You Need

It was a comfortable rhythm for them now, just like everything else in their relationship. From the beginning since they became  _them_ there has been no awkward steps or strained discussions. It was simple. It was them.

It was always an overwhelming need in Jim, the simple word. He was taught by the lovers he had in the past that what he needed, what he craved, was dirty and wrong but with Bones, he never felt that way. Never felt like he had to hide who he really was or what he really wanted.

Jim felt a little awkward at first. A little unsure of how to bring up what he really wanted. But Bones knew.

Bones always knew.

It's really incredible how someone who had known him for only 2 years can look at him and can tell he's holding something back.

The first time it slipped out of his mouth, Jim swore it was an accident. He was caught up in the moment with Bones slowly thrusting in and out of him, his arm hooked around Jim's chest to hold him closer, whispering  _ that's it baby, who's a good boy? _

Jim was already close and those words were enough to push him over the edge, and as his orgasm took over him the words stumbled out of his lips like a prayer and a curse all at once

_ Oh god, daddy. _

Panic started creeping into Jim's chest while Bones was still inside of him. Jim was racking his brain, trying to come up with some sort of reasonable explanation as to why that came out of his mouth at that time.

His mind was still blanking after Bones had gently pulled out of him and collapsed to the side, pulling Jim so his back was against Bones' chest.

He was sure that Bones could feel his heart thudding against his chest, so he opened his mouth to make a joke, some sort of attempt to lighten this situation. Like usual, though, Bones seemed to know what was going through Jim's head before he even did. He had barely opened his mouth before he felt Bones' lips against his ear.

"That was so sexy, darlin'. I love seeing what I do to you."

"Bones, listen--"

"Jim, I'm gonna say this and I'm only gonna say it once and then when I'm done if you want to continue with whatever half-ass excuse you have come up with, you're more than welcome,” Bones was speaking slower and thicker than usual and it was making Jim’s heart race in a completely different way as his hot breath tickled Jim’s ear as he spoke. “I realize you think just ‘cause I was a married man that means I was dead for a few years, but you couldn’t be further from the truth. On top of that, don’t forget I am a doctor and I studied psychology. I’m an open guy and I want you to be happy. So if this is something you want, something you need, then it’s okay with me. It doesn’t freak me out, it doesn’t make me think less of you. If anything, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside that you just couldn’t control yourself with me no matter how hard you tried and believe me, Jim, I saw how hard you tried time after time. Just never could figure out what you were hiding from me.”

“So...this is okay?”

“Darlin’, this is much more than okay.”

*****

“I don’t want to talk about it, Bones!”

Jim burst into their dorm with Bones hot on his heels.

“Oh, come on, Jim! What did you expect? It’s the Kobiyashi Maru for Christ’s sake!”

“You really aren’t helping right now,” Jim pouted as he flopped onto the couch. “You know, a supportive boyfriend would be trying to comfort me or at least giving me a blowjob as a consolation.”

He was so distracted licking his wounded ego that he didn’t notice Bones leaning down over the back of the couch until his lips were gently nipping at the tender spot where his collarbone and neck meets.

“If all you want is a shoulder to cry on, I’d be more than happy to oblige. Of course,” Bones continued, dropping his voice to send shiver up Jim’s spine, “that would interfere with my previous plans, but it’s whatever you want, darlin’.”

Jim swallowed hard as he considered Bones’ words.

“I mean, if you had plans…” Jim’s words trailed off as he leaned back to look at Bones.

“Nothing that can’t be postponed until you’re feeling a little less fragile,” Bones’ tone was teasing, but his eyes were full of mischief.

Jim stretched his arms up to grab at Bones behind his neck and pull him down for what was supposed to be a quick kiss. Bones had other plans though as his tongue coaxed Jim’s lips apart, a low moan escaping as the kiss deepened.

After a minute, Bones tore his lips away, much to Jim’s protest.

“C’mon, darlin’,” Bones whispered, “Let’s go to bed. Lemme take care of you.”

Wordlessly, Jim got off the couch and followed Bones to his bed. This had become somewhat of a ritual between them. Jim would have a bad day and come home wound up, his skin buzzing from stress and anger towards circumstances that were beyond his control. He would come home and Bones would let him vent appropriately and when he was finally winded, when the words failed to express how distended he felt, Bones would take him by the hand and guide him to the bedroom before slowly undressing him. He relished the opportunity to take Jim apart piece by piece before slowly putting him back together again.

As Bones slowly undressed Jim, he took every opportunity he could to run his fingers over the sensitive parts of Jim’s body. He enjoyed seeing Jim’s stomach muscles tighten with every soft pass his fingertips made across his ribs. He loved hearing Jim’s breath catch whenever his hands would run the direction of his quickly hardening cock, never quite reaching it’s destination.

Bones took a step back to admire the view in front of him. He didn’t think he would ever tire of seeing Jim like this, naked and vulnerable and desperate to be touched. Desperate for Bones.

“Lay down on the bed for me, baby. Get yourself comfortable,” Bones quickly undressed as Jim situated himself on the bed. As Jim started kneeling down on his knees, Bones stopped him, “Nuh uh, not that way. Not today. Lay down on your back, I wanna see you.”

Jim hesitated for a moment before complying with Bones’ wishes. It was an unspoken thing that when they came together like this, Jim preferred to be on his stomach. He loved keeping his eyes open during sex and he wasn’t sure if he was prepared for Bones to really  see  him like this.

“You trust me, don’t you?” Bones could see the hesitation lining his face. Jim didn’t trust his voice to respond, instead choosing a slight nod at a reply. Bones finished undressing and climbed on the bed, scooting til he was right behind Jim, circling his arms around his middle as Jim dropped his head back on Bones’ shoulder. “I wanna see you, Jim, but I’m not gonna force you. This isn’t what this is about. It’s all about what you want.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jim responded softly. And he  _did_ know. He knew that the last thing Bones would ever do was have him do something he was uncomfortable with. He knew how to softly poke at Jim’s comfort zone just enough to get Jim to wiggle. Jim thought about it for a minute before removing Bones’ hands from him and laying on his back, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Bones crawled up Jim’s body until he was straddling his chest. He took Jim’s hands, intertwining their fingers and gently pinned Jim’s arms above his head. He moved back slightly as they laid flush against Jim, situating themselves so their cocks were grinding against each other. The feel of  _ not quite enough  _ was too much for Jim and he tried to arch his hips to get any kind of friction against his erection.

Bones was in no hurry, however, as he gently nuzzled against Jim’s neck.

“What do you need, darlin’? Tell me what you want,” Bones gently rocked against Jim as he murmured into his skin.

Jim opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a high pitched whine as he begged for something,  _anything_ that was more.

“Please, oh god,  _ please _ !”

“Please, what darlin’? You know I want to give it to you, know you  _need_ it.  M’not a mind reader, baby, you gotta tell me what you want.”

“Need you inside me,” Jim moaned out as Bones ground down harder on his cock making Jim cry out, “ _ daddy, please _ !”

“Well how can I resist when you ask so nicely?” Bones leaned down to give Jim a quick kiss on the lips before slowly kissing his way down JIm’s body. He paused briefly to lightly tongue Jim’s belly button, enjoying how his stomach tensed at the sensation.

Bones sat up and grabbed a pillow, placing it under Jim’s raised hips. He relished the sight in front of him, Jim flushed with desire, already a slight sheen of sweat to his skin as he buzzed with anticipation. His fingers were itching to reach out and touch Jim’s cock, but he had other things in mind first. He grabbed Jim at the back of the thighs, raising his legs up. Jim got the hint and arched up a bit more, taking his hands and placing them above Bones’.

Bones removed his hands and leaned over to his nightstand to grab the small bottle of lube stashed in the drawer before stretching out on his stomach. He balanced himself on his forearms before reaching his fingers out and gently spreading Jim open. Leaning forward, he gave Jim’s hole one quick, hard lick, gently blowing on it after.

“Fuck. Don’t tease, daddy, please don’t tease. Need you so bad,” Jim’s pleas were desperate and when Bones looked up, he noticed Jim’s eyes were screwed shut.

“Open your eyes for me, baby. Want to see what I’m doing to you. Want you to watch me take care of my good boy.”

Jim took a deep breath before slowly opening his eyes. They were filled with such lust and desire and  need , but also filled with such trust that took Bones’ breath away every time.

“That’s it, Jim. That’s my good boy,” Bones murmured in approval before going back to his previous task, sliding his tongue in and out of Jim’s hole slowly until Jim’s supplication of  daddy please  became nothing more than an unintelligible string of mewls and whines.

Placing one final soft kiss against Jim’s hole, Bones rearranged himself so he was sitting up comfortably between Jim’s thighs. He removed Jim’s hands from where they were digging into this thighs and brought them back up above his head as Bones leaned in for a kiss. Jim was boneless against him, his mouth opened to whatever Bones would give him. Bones deepened the kiss, briefly sliding his tongue in and out, mimicking his actions from only moments before. He could feel Jim’s cock twitching and reached down to give it a few quick tugs before removing his hands and pulling his lips away from Jim’s once more. He couldn’t resist the satisfied smirk that came across his face at Jim’s disappointed whine.

Bones leaned back on his heels as he gently rubbed the insides of Jim’s thighs, gently massaging the muscles.

“God, look at you Jim,” Bones said appreciatively, running one hand up to cup Jim’s balls, giving them a soft squeeze, “you’ve been  _such_ a good boy. I think you deserve exactly what you’ve been asking for so sweetly.”

Jim let out a relieved breath, arching his hips up again to give Bones’ dexterous fingers better access.

Bones grabbed the lube that was at his side and generously coated his fingers before sliding one finger achingly slow in and out of Jim’s spit soaked hole. He loved watching the emotions that splayed across Jim’s face as he tried so hard to resist the urge to screw himself down onto Bones’ finger.

As much as Bones was enjoying teasing Jim into such oblivion that he no longer possessed his normal speech patterns, he had an overwhelming need to be inside Jim right now. He slid a second finger along side the first, gently but efficiently scissoring them to spread him open. A third finger joined the first two as Bones slowly finger fucked Jim, wanting to hear him beg for his cock one more time and like always, Jim didn’t disappoint.

“Daddy, please, need you so bad,  _ fuck _ .”

Bones removed his fingers and quickly lubed his cock, lining up to Jim’s hole before sinking in. He was going painfully slow, resisting every urge he had to slam into Jim, but this isn’t what this time was for.

As he bottomed out, he leaned down to capture Jim’s lips once more, his hands reaching out to find Jim’s hands, intertwining their hands as he held Jim’s arms firmly in place. Jim wrapped his legs around Bones, locking his ankles together, before bucking gently, urging Bones to move.

Bones moved his head, resting in the crook of Jim’s neck, before slowly pulling out almost all of the way before slamming into Jim.

“Fuck!  _ Daddy more, please, harder _ _,_ ” Jim begged.

“Anything for my good boy,” Bones purred as he pulled out and slammed into him again.

He planned on taking his time tonight, fucking Jim slow and proper, slowly edging him towards oblivion, but Jim’s nails that were digging into his back hard enough that Bones knew there would be marks the next day. He held Jim down firmly and set a pace with his hips that was hard and relentless, making sure to hit Jim’s prostate every other stroke. His face was hovering inches above Jim’s as he silently willed Jim to open his eyes.

“C’mon darlin’, open those baby blues. Show me what I’m doing to you,” Bones pleaded.

Jim’s eyes shot open, pupils blown wide. It was the sexiest thing Bones had ever seen.

“I need, daddy, I need--”

“Tell me what you need baby. Tell me how I can take care of you.”

“M’close,” Jim choked out, “need to touch.”

Bones released one of his hands, instructing him, “touch yourself for me, but don’t you dare close your eyes. Show me what a good boy you are.”

He could feel the beginnings of his orgasm in his belly and slowed his pace, needing to make sure Jim got off first. He made sure each thrust hit Jim’s prostate as Jim clumsily stroked his cock, his eyes never leaving Bones’.

“Daddy, I’m gonna--,” Jim choked out.

“It’s okay baby, let go. Come for me, darllin’,” Bones cooed.

Once he got the permission he desired and needed, Jim came with a strangled cry, spurting hard across his stomach and chest.

“So sexy darlin’,” he whispered in Jim’s ear, “such a good boy.”

Jim clenched around Bones’ cock and the sensations of Jim’s aftershocks were all it took to push him off the edge. He stiffened as he came suddenly, Jim’s legs tightening around him as he weakly thrusted through his orgasm.

They stayed wrapped up tight in each other, neither of them wanting to be the first to move. Bones was kissing along Jim’s neck whispering endearments into his sweat soaked skin.

“So sexy baby. Love it that I do this to you. Love it that I’m the only one that gets you like this.”

There is still an aftershock of panic that creeps into Jim’s chest after every encounter that maybe  _ this is the time  _ that it becomes too much more Bones, but it never happens and the anxiety lessens each time.

Bones gingerly pulled out of Jim before collapsing off to the side.

“M’ gonna go grab a washcloth,” Jim mumbled, rolling off the side of the bed. Or at least he tried before Bones reached out, pulling him to his chest.

It had become somewhat of a ritual for them after the first time it happened. Bones would hold Jim close for a few minutes as they caught their breath and their heart beats returned to normal. They didn’t speak; words were no longer a necessity in this situation. Bones just enjoyed the feeling of having Jim in his arms and Jim enjoyed the reassurance that things were still normal between them. It was an unspoken agreement between them that after these times when Jim would eventually wriggle out of Bones’ grasp, that the dynamic shifted back to whatever was previously happening in their lives.

Jim gave a contented sigh before realizing that his stickiness was becoming uncomfortable.

“Okay, I’m really gonna go grab a washcloth now,” he said, turning slightly to place a quick kiss on the side of Bones’ mouth before hurrying off to the bathroom.

“So, was it as bad as they all say?” Bones asked him when he had returned.

“Huh? Oh, the Kobiyashi Maru? It was something, alright,” Jim acquiesced. “Next time, I want you on the crew.”

“I don’t know if that--wait, what do you mean next time? Not even you are crazy enough to go take it again! It’s designed that way on purpose - it’s a no-win scenario!”

“Oh, come on now. You know I don’t believe in no-win scenarios,” Jim said with a teasing wink.

“You’re smart, kid, maybe the smartest person I’ve ever met. But not even you can pull this off,” Bones shot back.

“You know, when I’m Captain you won’t be able to run your mouth to me all the time.”

Bones couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Jim’s bravado. “ _ If  _ the Admiralty is ever desperate enough to make you Captain anytime soon, and  _ if  _ they are also stupid enough to place me under your command, we’ll come to that bridge when he cross it.”

Jim quickly cleaned them both off before sliding back under the covers, curling up to Bones’ chest.

“Computer, lights five percent,” Jim called before turning his attention back to Bones. “I’m hurt you don’t have faith in me, Bonesy,” he pouted.

“Don’t even give me that, you know you laying there lookin’ all pathetic doesn’t work on me. Never has, never will,” Bones replied.

“Never say never, Bones.”

Bones sighed deeply and rolled his eyes before pulling Jim closer and placing a kiss on the top of his head.

“You’re impossible, kid.”

“You love me for it.”

“I do. Always have, always will.”

Bones was almost completely asleep before mumbling, “I got all the faith in the world in you, Jim.”

Jim smiled to himself and watched as Bones fell asleep, thinking to himself how lucky he was to have someone that loved him unconditionally and that he trusted explicitly. He eventually followed Bones into slumber, falling asleep to thoughts of the future. To thoughts of his starship and having Bones by his side the whole way.

To  _them_ .


End file.
